The Travel Page
Hello fellow Bushwhackians! I am your travel guide, here to help you maneuver through the many Islands of Buchwhackia. This is a simple user guide for newer players, but I have been surprised that even some players who have played for years did not know how to use all the tools to their advantage. You may want to refresh your memory regardless! TRAVEL TIPS: You start out walking, but later, you ride horses and take trips on boats and other modes of transport. I won't spoil that for you as you will find out along the way! On this page, I will be talking about teleporting from one area to another, and where to find the tools and portals to do so. Your Tool Bar Return to last field played: Click orange arrow. '''To visit your ranch: Click the '''potted plant below your crop Ready/timer. From/to anywhere: Click on the globe to get to any island or unlocked area. The globe map has links beneath the areas, so you can click on them. See the Areas page to see the expansive world of Bushwhackia! Click directly on the map to see what is in each area. Your Tool Bar in an area Once in an area or zone you can walk, or click on the''' area map left of the '''globe to teleport to any unlocked field in that area. The map will be highlighted in your area (Not highlighted on ranch, commons golf) and area location and amount of the area completed visible at the bottom. Note that when you are in a zone, a building icon is visible where the arrow used to be. Click on it to take you to The Commons. The Area Map The opened map will show the number of fields and whether they are locked. If you have visited the field it will show unlocked and will highlight green. . You can then click on it to visit that field. An unlocked field will have a brown lock icon over it. Note: ''' Some fields will remain locked if they are in a Kaine or Nate quest areas, if there are only items in the field and no puzzle. The Teleporter on your Ranch House The blue teleporter is the spot you will arrive at when you click on the '''potted plant below your crop Ready sign, located on your tool bar. You can use this teleporter like the orange arrow. it takes you back to the last field that you were playing in. You may also see this teleporter in events (OOOPs sorry, have to attend to my crops! Be right back!) The Teleporter on The Mini Golf Z'one' You can use the green square East of the globe maps to get here, or talk to Gilmore in the commons if you have done his quest or click on a player on Amicus that has a green square by their name. This teleporter is identical to the one on your ranch,You can use this teleporter like the orange arrow. it takes you back to the last field that you were playing in. You may also see this teleporter in events. The Teleporter in The Commons This portal is on the East side of the commons, just right of the store. It takes you directly and only to Amicus Isle, once you have access to The Commons. You can also reach Amicus Isle by clicking on the world globe lower view. Amicus Isle is the only one with "Hi !" on the island. The Teleporter on Amicus Isle This portal is on the Docks of Amicus Isle. It takes you directly and only to The Commons. When you click on Amicus Isle in blue above, check out the picture. THAT is what the dock really looks like far too often! See how relaxed I am and happy on the left? That because I know some tricks! Firstly, wear a great and goofy hat! Nah!! I 'm kidding! Read on... When you are on Amicus Isle, there is a chat feature line. (above) To the right of it you will see a triangle for chat history. ( FYI: There is also a chat feature below/beside your game) To the right of that is an "I" and if you click on it, it will show you other islands, highlighting the one you are on and the number of players who are on it on the right! Select an emptier island Than the default Isle 2 and you have 32 shells and 52 coconuts all to yourselves! Whoopee! Well I hope you have enjoyed your Travel Tips Tour of Bushwhackia! Tips are gratefully accepted! OH NO! WAIT ! I left my tip jar at the ranch...Sigh... Ah well, I had fun and hope that you will too! TRAVEL NOTES: For those of you with severe connection problems, you can try this. From any area outside of Amicus, refresh the page. When you see the first daily news pop up, click on the "visit Merchants" option at the bottom right. Then, click out of the message box, immediately click on the "i" at the end of the chat line to change Isles.